


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hogwarts au [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Sibling Love, Surprises, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:05 AM**

**Hogwarts Potions Class**

"Are you _really _sure that this is a good idea?"

He smirked."Of course it is."He said."Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."


End file.
